


【露米】接到補習班騷擾電話怎麼辦

by RitaWu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaWu/pseuds/RitaWu
Summary: 一個怨念深重產物撒狗糧甜文，一起被閃瞎
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【露米】接到補習班騷擾電話怎麼辦

當阿/拉/斯/加的外表長到約莫16歲時，阿爾弗雷德和伊萬決定把她送去林曉梅那兒的學校，美其名約體驗體驗校園生活，其實就是不想讓他打擾二人世界而已，然而這個處於準備入學前的這段時間，就會接到一堆補習班的招生電話，他們倆對此感到厭煩，於是……

當阿爾弗雷德接到此電話是和伊萬待在一起時

電話那頭

“唯?請問是……”

阿爾弗雷德這邊

“啊……!!萬尼亞……慢點……要不行了……哈……”

“這就不行了？”

“哼嗯……啊……!!”

然後……電話就默默的被掛掉了！

補習班老師表示，尷尬了，這是什麼……不對……還是倆個男人的聲音……!

不是吧！！

瞬間激動了起來呢

至於……阿爾弗雷德這邊

他表示，十次用這招有九次是真的，剩下的那一次喊完之後就……被伊萬抓走啦！

然後……還是有其他補習班願意繼續嘗試招生，所以……

如果是阿爾弗雷德單獨接到

“喂?請問是安娜的媽媽嗎？”

“不是，是爸”

“喔喔，抱歉，那個，安娜爸爸，請問您的女兒成績如何呀？選什麼學校呢？”

“嗯?當然是非常好啊，至於學校……當然是全台最好的學校喔，你們補習班不煩嗎？那告訴你們吧，安娜他根本不用去什麼補習班!”

“怎麼這麼說，就算您女兒成績優秀，她都沒有靠補習?”

“呵，不需要，聽不懂嗎？我和他爹教不就好了，喔，如果咱倆還教不會，沒事，全美或全俄還有全台最好的教師還是請得起，請他們來教一下不就好了？還有疑問嗎？”

“呃…沒沒沒，不好意思打擾了”

電話掛掉後，阿爾弗雷德默默補充道

“況且只是讓閨女體驗高中生活而已，去補習幹嘛啊!閨女會這些知識時，你們還在上/帝那裡當天使呢”

“爸，說得好，而且我不信你的知識無法應付這些題目”

阿/拉/斯/加在一旁附和著

“那是”

這時不知什麼時候出來的伊萬接著說

“你確實應付不起，阿爾弗，你腦袋除了漢堡和可樂還有啥?不會是ㄒㄧㄥˋ（xieng）吧？”

“還有你!”

阿爾弗雷德突然的回了這麼一句，原本伊萬平靜的內心，起了大浪

“啊……又是吃狗糧的一天……還是乖乖去體驗生活好”

一旁的阿/拉/斯/加默默的吐槽

END.


End file.
